Jacob's Perspective
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Jacob Carter listens in to a conversation between Sam and Jack
1. Default Chapter

Title: Jacob's Perspective

Rating: PG

Category: Drama, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Season: Season Seven

Related Episode(s): 716 Death Knell

Pairing(s): Sam/Jack

Summary: Jacob listens to a conversation between Jack and Sam

Author Notes: Just a little story that's been in the back of my mind on how would Jacob react to Sam and Jack getting together. Special thanks to Suz W. for the help and advice as always its appreciated and I wouldn't be doing this with out her support. I hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated

SPOILERS: Death Knell Chimera, Heroes pt 1 & 2

Anubis's Super Soldiers were relentless. The Tok'ra's new base was under attack and SG1 had thrown everything but the kitchen sink at them, but still they persisted. It seemed once they managed to kill one, another took its place, and until Sam and Jacob had come to the rescue with the new weapon they created, it seemed that all would be lost. They had defeated Anubis Soldiers, but had come close to losing Colonel O'Neill. Escaping on Jacob's ship, they were on they're way to meet up with the surviving Tok'ra.

Jacob was sitting on the bridge with Teal'c, relieved that they had been successful in there battle. He looked at Daniel, who was sitting against the wall, starting to nod off. He looked as bad as everyone else, having suffered some minor injuries. Jack had gone to the back of the ship to rest after his injury.

Jacob remembered how surprised he had been when Jack had run up to him to take his weapon and went after the soldier that had positioned itself to kill his daughter. He had to go and thank him for saving Sam's life, but also to ream him for being so careless and almost getting himself killed.

He was worried about his daughter, wondering where she was at the moment. She was badly shaken by this encounter, having just escaped the soldiers a month ago at the Alpha site. He saw the look in her eyes after they had gotten everyone on the ship. She seemed lost and alone. She had disappeared as soon as they had gone into hyperspace.

The Soldier's attack against the Tok'ra had been relentless, making Jacob wonder if there was a spy within the Tok'ra ranks. Walking down the corridors looking for Sam, he heard voices coming from one of the cargo bays.

"I thought I'd lost you. Why did you do it? I would have had time to shoot the soldier. You can't be protecting me like that Jack. It could cost you your life next time," Sam was saying.

"What did you want me to do? Stand back and watch you get shot? You were in danger and I thought I would be able to get a clear shot without getting hurt. I didn't expect the second one to get up as fast as it did. I thought I had it under control, but I guess I was wrong," Jack shouted back.

Jacob knew he was eavesdropping, but he wanted to know why his daughter was so angry with her CO and wondered when she had started to call him Jack. He should have stepped in. Sam had no reason to be insubordinate to Jack. He was about to walk in when he heard a whimper and what sounded like someone crying.

"I can't live like this anymore Jack. I almost lost my life on the Alpha Site. When I thought I had killed that soldier and he rose from the ground and I was too tired to move. That time on the planet I saw you get hit and fall to the ground. I ran up to you dreading what I would find. I thought your were dead. Thank God for your vest. We lost Janet to this war, and I can't do it anymore. I've sacrificed to much already and I will not sacrifice you as well," Sam cried.

Jacob was incredibly confused. He heard movement and peeked into the cargo bay. He saw Jack embracing his daughter and holding her with his good arm while his injured arm was taped to his chest. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on top of hers. Comforting her as best as he could, he whispered that he was sorry he had put her in this position and that he felt the same. Their sacrifice was too great and they would have to stop. Their luck couldn't hold out forever.

"I know this is hard right now Sam. Ever since Janet's death, we now realize how easy it would be to lose someone we care for before telling them exactly how we feel. Look at Daniel. He hasn't been the same since Janet's death. He blames himself for not telling her how he felt about her. He always thought there was time. He gave me the best advice any friend could that I shouldn't wait to tell you how I feel and to disregard the rules. Rules don't apply to the way the human heart feels. Sam, I want everyone to know that we're together and that we love each other. I want to forget all of this and retire and not have to worry if the next mission I go on will be my last. But we are needed. There is no one else out there that can do this job. We've seen and done things that can't ever be explained. We are soldiers and we just can't walk away. I know I will be sorry one day for crossing that invisible line, but today is not the day. I'm not getting any younger and I shouldn't have taken that chance. But if anything were to happen to you, I couldn't bare the thought of living the rest of my days alone. No Sam, I think we should reevaluate what we want before it's too late."

Jacob heard Sam agreeing.

"I'll quit if it means we could be together. I don't want to lose you either. Plus, I just don't think I can fight for the good of mankind anymore. I've seen so much destruction and loss of life these past few months that I don't think I can bare it any longer. And I won't give you up, Jack. Don't we deserve happiness? Don't we deserve to grow old together?"

Jacob stepped back and leaned against the wall. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. His poor baby girl she was pleading to have a normal life. It was something she had been denied as a child and now as an adult. When had her and Jack's relationship gotten so personal? He still thought Pete was in the picture, but he hadn't kept in touch with her. With all the turmoil in the Tok'ra and Rebel Jaffa ranks, he really hadn't had much time for his daughter. He heard Selmac speaking to him.

"You should be happy that she has the Colonel to comfort her. She is right and she does deserve to be happy and grow old. And if it's with the Colonel, then you should be supportive."

Jacob was about to leave when he heard Jack speak.

"You're right. You deserve happiness and to grow old with someone by your side. But Sam, am I the man to give you that? I wouldn't want to think that I kept you from finding happiness elsewhere. When you started to date Pete, it killed me inside, but like the saying goes, if you love something, set it free, and if it comes back to you, it was meant to be. If you want to keep looking to be sure, I'd understand. Remember, Sam, I'm a safe bet. I'm not going anywhere. I know what I want."

Jacob shook his head. For someone who pretended to be dense, Jack O'Neill was a smart man. He should be proud that his daughter had the luck to find a man who loved her for who she was. He'd seen her at her best and at her worse. He had always been there to watch her six, never asking for praise and just doing it because it was what he did. They were both lucky to have found each other. They needed each other, and once they realized that, then everything else would work out.

"Jack, even if I wanted to look for someone else, they wouldn't compare to you. You've set the bar too high and no one will come close. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Jack, and no matter what, I want us to be together. I'd be willing to give all this up just to be with you. That's how much you mean to me," Sam said.

"I'll talk to Hammond as soon as we get back, and we'll compromise. I'll retire only if you retire from going off world. I could work as a civilian consultant and we could go from there. I also want to talk to your Dad. I know its old fashion, but in my day, it was a sign of respect to ask the father of the woman you love to see her. I just hope he doesn't zat me before I get to the asking part," Jack said.

Jacob started to walk away with a smile on his face. He was always a stickler for the rules and the regulations. He frowned on relationships between officers, but he would be making an exception in this case and would talk to George about giving these two a break. It's the least the world and the Air Force could do for them. They should be allowed to go ahead and pursue a relationship that he knew would be beneficial to everyone. He was going to pretend he hadn't just heard what he did. He was going to let poor Jack squirm a little. He could hear Selmac voicing her disapproval, telling Jacob he was an evil man to let the Colonel squirm. His reply was that he would do it just a little to let him know that if he ever hurt his daughter (which he knew Jack would die before he hurt Sam) he would have Anise perform one of her projects on him.

Getting back to the bridge, he asked Teal'c if everything was okay, and Teal'c replied indeed. He went over to cover Daniel with a blanket and looked up in time to see his daughter kiss Jack on the cheek before walking into the room.

Jack walked over to stand next to Teal'c. Jacob went to see where his daughter had been hiding. He could see her eyes were red and asked if she was okay. She nodded and said that everything was going to be fine. Jack came up to him and cleared his throat to get their attention. Jacob looked at Jack and asked if there was something he needed. Jack looked at Sam, and then back at Jacob.

"Ah Jacob? Could I have a word with you in private?" Jacob paused.

"What's this about Jack?" Jack motioned him out of the room.

"I just have a question to ask of you." Looking back, he could see the smile forming on his daughter's face. Seeing her smile like that justified making Jack squirm. And it was definitely was worth all the trouble these two would be getting into.

End


	2. jacob speaks

Title: Jacob Speaks

Author: Lilly Saenz

Spoilers: None (I think)

Feedback welcomed, please be gentle.

"Jacob I'm warning you do not go through with this. You approve of this relationship so why do you want to see Colonel O'Neill squirm?"

I don't respond and she continues.

"He is a good man. He loves your daughter and I know you take comfort knowing that he is there to protect her when they are away on missions. Jacob if you harm him in any way I will not be responsible for my actions. Jacob Carter are you listening to me?

"Why do you have to make the poor man suffer?"

Selmac keeps talking to me and I wont respond. This drives her crazy. I want to savor this a little and she wont let me. I had accidentally eavesdropped on Sam and Jack in the cargo bay confessing their feelings and frustrations to one another. I remembered the way she pleaded to have a normal life and how she was willing to give up her career to be with the man she loved. She had let him have it for risking his life to try and save her but listening to his response only made me realize that each would give their life to save the other.

Her words still burned in my mind. That she was tired of all the destruction she had seen and why everything had to be so difficult for them. Jack was there to comfort her and that's when I found out they were more then CO and 2IC. It had taken me by surprised I was a bit angry but then I heard them speak to each other. There was love between them.

It was the way they spoke to each other that made me realize this and Selmac was right Jack is a good man.

Sam hadn't always made wise choice when it came to men but I think she knows what she's getting with Jack.

I left them to finish their conversation and smiled to myself. Jack wanted to ask my permission to court my daughter. Either the man was a glutton for punishment or was as honorable as I knew he was.

I arrived at the bridge before the got back. I waited to see what Jack would do. When he asked to speak to me alone I told Selmac I was going to let him squirm a little and be the protective father. I was following him back to the same room he and Sam had just left. I could see he was worried by the way his shoulders were slumped and how he looked like he was contemplating on what he was going to say to me.

I remembered speaking to George about Jack once I had been granted access to the Stargate. He had nothing but praise for his 2IC. He said he'd have him watch his six anytime and that I should count my lucky stars that Sam was under his command. I asked George if I could read his file and he was hesitant I explained that the Tok'ra wanted to

get a better picture of whom Jack was and this would help with our negotiations for a treaty.

I took the file that night and started to read. It showed me what a man can do if he had the right motivation and drive to climb the ranks of the Air Force. I was sadden by the details of his sons death and of his divorce. Marriages were always hard especially if you were away half the time as Jack had been. His retirement and his reinstatement were also chronicled all his missions were there and it only made me admire the man more. I finished and gave the file back to George with only one question.

"George should I worry about any inappropriate behavior between my daughter and Colonel O'Neill I've been around the Air Force long enough to know how rumors and gossip starts. So is there anything I should know."

George set me straight that day by saying that Jack liked to bend the rules that was true. But he would not do anything inappropriate to damage Sam's career. George had also heard the gossip and had called Jack into his office and asked if any of what was being said had merit. George said that Jack was outraged and said that he and Sam would not do anything to bring shame to the program they were both dedicated to. He said that he cared for Sam just like he cared for all of his team and reassured George that they knew what the regulations were and he would not do anything to lose his trust in him.

Maybe I shouldn't be mean to him and let him off the hook. Jack has been nothing but honorable. I could feel Selmac relax thinking that I had finally listened to reason. Nah let him squirm I want him to know that I can hurt him if he ever hurt my little girl. I could hear Selmac moan and said she was disappointed in me. We arrived at the cargo bay and Jack turned around. He was fidgety and was finding his shoes really interesting.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Jack what was so important that we couldn't talk on the bridge come on spill it I've got a dozen of things to do before we get to our destination."

"Oh ah Dad I mean Jacob. Uhm how are you feeling? It was pretty rough back on the planet I was just wondering."

"Wondering what Jack? I wasn't the one that acted like John Wayne and almost got himself killed. I'm happy that you were there to back up Sam but not at the expense of your life. It was a move I'd expect from an airman not a Colonel."

Jack opened his mouth and closed it again. He put his one good hand in his hair and started to shuffle his feet. I tried not to smile and I could feel Selmac getting angry with me.

"Jack is that all I want to go check on Sam. It's been bad these last couple of months and I haven't really been there for her. I want to ask how things are going with Pete the last time I talked to her it sounded serious."

I heard Selmac groan and I could see Jack's face muscle tense. I set the bait let see if he bites.

"Jacob I don't know what's going on with them. I haven't asked and yes she's has been through a lot these last couple of months with me almost losing her on the Prometheus and the whole alpha site incident it hasn't been a banner year for SG1. Janet's loss seemed to take the life out of her. She's fragile right now and I... I mean we have been there for her and also Cassie. This has affected all of us."

"Jacob did you hear what he said he said me almost losing her not us. Please Jacob your turning the man inside out if I was him I would have decked you by now."

I agreed with her and turned back to Jack who was trying to calm himself down.

"Jacob I have to ask you something and I don't want you to interrupt its important and I don't think you're going to like what I'm about to say."

This was it Jack was going to lay his cards and heart on the table.

"Jacob you know how much I admire and respect your daughter. She is incredible in more ways then I can't even start to explain. She is the brains behind SG1, she is a valuable asset. What I'm trying to say is I've fallen in love with your daughter

and I know I will never be good enough for her and I'm the last person you'd want to be with your daughter I'm doing the honorable thing and letting you know that I want your permission to see her. We haven't done anything to be bring shame to one another I wouldn't do that to Sam. We've only let things develop recently. It was something we've been fighting for years and we just realized that we didn't want to fight it anymore. Jacob I'm hopelessly and helplessly in love with your daughter there I said it and I'm not ashamed I'd give my life to make her happy for the rest of her days. I haven't talked to

General Hammond but we wont be denied. If I have to retire so be it. Jacob I'm asking for your blessing. "

I looked away from him and tried to hold my emotions in. The man was braver then I thought and I knew deep down he meant ever word he just spoke. Selmac chided me and said if I didn't answer she would take over and give them her blessing. I turned to see a nervous Jack staring at me. This is the man who has stared down more System Lords with out flinching waiting for me to speak.

"I have one question Jack. Why should I give you my blessing? Why is it so important to you that you have that."

Jack cleared his throat and said, "It's a sign of respect Jacob. I respect you. You're the father of the woman I love and I don't want to be sneaking behind your back you deserve more then that. You've proven to me that you are a man I can call friend and I have very few of those. Once we get back to the SGC I'm going to talk to the General and tell him the same thing. I'm not good with words but if I feel strongly about something I will do all I can to get my point across. So Jacob do we have your blessing"

I was about to speak when I heard a noise behind me. It had to be Sam she must have been eavesdropping. I smiled and motioned to the opening. I put my finger to my lips and let Jack have it.

"Are you crazy why would I want an old warhorse like yourself for my daughter? She deserves better no Jack I don't think you two being together is a good thing. You've disrespected my trust in you and that of George. I have a good mind to court marshal you right now and hold you in custody till we get back to Earth. You'll never be good enough for my daughter and I'm doing this for her own good."

I heard a shriek behind me and saw one very upset daughter coming down on me like a bolt of thunder. I held Jack's eyes and winked at him and he let out a breath and smiled back.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? He's not good enough for me he's nothing but an old warhorse. Well let me tell you I'm the one that doesn't deserve him. He's seen me at my worse he's been there to pick me up when I couldn't go on and if you court marshal him I'll tell General Hammond that it was me who initiated this relationship that I threw myself at him. I can't believe you'd stand in the way of my happiness dad. I thought you liked Jack and to hear you say all those awful things.."

Sam started to cry and Jack ran over to her and held her and gave me such a dirty look I felt my plan to make him squirm backfire.

Selmac was saying I deserve everything that was coming to me and refused to talk to me when I tried to explain that I was just kidding.

I walked over to both of them and Sam was holding on to Jack and saying that she didn't need my blessing and that she would be with him even if I disapproved of the their relationship. I called her out and she would not turn around. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she moved away telling Jack to tell me to go away that if he wasn't good enough for him then she wasn't either.

"Samantha Jean Carter enough I knew you were eavesdropping I was just about to give Jack my blessing when I heard you sneak up to the door. I wanted to see what you would do if I reamed Jack for his little speech he had just given me. You just confirmed Selmac's belief that you love him as much as he loves you. For a man to come to the father of the woman he loves to ask permission to see her well that goes far in my book. Now stop crying Selmac isn't talking to me and probably wont till you say you forgive me."

Sam let go of Jack and turned around with tears running down her face.

"Really dad you're okay with us being together? Jack was so worried that you wouldn't approve that it was making him crazy. I'm so happy it's all right with you. He is wonderful and everything I need. He makes me happy."

I wiped the tears from her face and told her that was all that mattered and that he would help talk to General Hammond to see what could be done to ease the situation. She gave me a hug and thanked me and I turned to Jack and pulled him to my arms and whispered in his ear that if he ever hurt my little girl he would be sorry and to think of the all the things that could be done to him in Anise's lab. He pulled back and said I had nothing to worry about that he wasn't going to ever hurt her. I excused myself and walked out of the room. I turned to see Sam reach up and kiss Jack on the lips and seek comfort in his arms.

"Jacob you handled that better then I thought I should have known you wouldn't blow this out of proportion I am happy to see them together they will do well in bringing happiness to each other. Who knows they might be blessed with children."

I stopped and realized that I had just given permission for Jack to be with my daughter and the possibility of a little Jack running around and having the same characteristics as his father brought a groan out of me.

Oh Selmac I don't know if I want to visualize that. One thing at a time, hey I better go back and say they have to get married before they you know."

"No Jacob you've done enough let them be."

I turned around and started to walk back to the cargo bay. I could hear Selmac trying to reason with me but I wouldn't answer. Let her think this would displease me but in reality I couldn't wait for the pitter patter of little feet and the smile I knew would never leave my little girl's face.


End file.
